Supah's TAR Design Challenge Wiki
supah's TAR Design Challenge is an installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race, which is based on the original American version of the show. The series features eleven teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship, and follow the various challenges that they undertake as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. Production 'Development and filming' Filming began on 24 October 2013 at Miami's Villa Vizcaya Museum and Gardens. Contestants faced a gruelling 25-day race course which took them to 6 continents, 10 countries, more than 20 cities and overall covering a lengthy 40,000 miles (66,000 kilometres). Racers who lasted the distance would find themselves traveling to exotic locales such as Lake Titicaca and Mozambique, and for the first time in Amazing Race history, Slovenia. Along the way, teams removed land mines in Cambodia, skydived on the coast of Australia and tracked chimpanzees in Tanzania. 'Cast' The cast includes twin brothers of Greek heritage, hair extension specialists and real estate agents. Renowned Vegas magician Murray SawChuck participated in the race with his wife and former magic assistant, Chloe. Two musical duos were also contestants on the race - dating musicians Mykel Heidemann and Rachel Woodall who form the musical duo 'Heart of the Fox' and YouTube sensations Erin 'Rin' Paula and Roxanne 'Rox' Ilano who were formerly known as 'Rin on the Rox', but are now solo singers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue and were allowed to skip all tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. 1. ^ 'Shelly & Stephanie initally arrived at the Pit Stop in 7th, but elected to take a 2-hour penalty for not completing the task at Kusikuy. Kay & Tanya and Mykel & Rachel checked into the Pit Stop before their penalty time finished, dropping them to last place, however, they were informed that it was a non-elimination leg and the remaining penalty time would be added to the start of Leg 4. 2. '^ Kay & Tanya used the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 4. 3. ^''' Mike & Paul arrived at the Pit Stop in 6th place, however, they elected to take a 2-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Three teams checked in while they were waiting out their penalty, dropping Mike & Paul to last place, and therefore eliminating them. 4. '''^ Kay & Tanya U-Turned Matt & Marc, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. 5. ^''' Shelly & Stephanie elected to take a 4-hour penalty for not completing the Detour because they were too exhausted to continue. They arrived at the Pit Stop in last place and were eliminated without being issued with the penalty. 6. '''^ Leg 9 was a double length Leg, with 2 Roadblocks and 2 Detours, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the Leg's midpoint. 7. ^''' Murray & Chloe were unable to complete both additional tasks in Ljubljana. Hours after all the teams had checked into the Pit Stop, they still had not finished either of the tasks. Phil came out to their location in Ljubljana and eliminated them. Prizes The prize for each Leg is awarded to the first place team for that Leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass - an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until Leg 8 *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Viña del Mar, Chile *'Leg 3' - A trip for two to Banff, Canada *'Leg 4' - A trip for two to Florianópolis, Brazil *'Leg 5' - $5,000 for each team member *'Leg 6' - A trip for two to the Seychelles *'Leg 7' - A trip for two to Koh Samui, Thailand *'Leg 8' - A trip for two to Cape Verde *'Leg 9 (Midpoint) '- $5,000 for each team member *'Leg 9 (Pit Stop)' - A 2013 Ford Kuga for each team member *'Leg 10' - A trip for two to Cairns, Australia *'Leg 11' - $1,000,000 Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia)' *Miami, Florida, United States (Villa Vizcaya) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) *La Paz (Parque Adelia Zamudio) *Tiwanaku (Gate of the Sun) *La Paz (Plaza Murillo) *Pedro Domingo Murillo (Valle de la Luna) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to perfect the art of rock balancing, which is seen throughout South America. The team member performing the Roadblock had to make their way on foot to the site of Kalasasaya, where they had to use the provided 20 rocks to balance the rocks on top of each other, however to complete the challenge, team members only had to use a minimum of 12 rocks. If their sculpture could stand strong for 1 minute without falling, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks *At the Parque Adelia Zamudio, teams participated in a traditional Bolivian game called Palo Ensebao. A 7 metre pole was greased with oil and 7 departure times sitting inside clues were placed along the pole (a departure time at each metre of the pole). Team members had to take turns attempting to climb the pole to grab the earliest departure time at the top of the pole. The higher a team member climbed, the earlier their departure time was. Each departure time was 15 minutes apart starting from 7:00am. Teams were allowed to continue attempting from the time they reached the park up until 7:00am. *At Plaza Murillo, there were 7 dancers in the park performing 7 different traditional Bolivian dances. They had to identify the dancer performing the Diablada who would give them their next clue. *After entering the Valle de la Luna, teams had to follow the sound of the Bolivian zampoñas (more commonly known as panpipes), which would lead them to the first Pit Stop of the race in the valley. 'Leg 2 (Bolivia → Peru)' * La Paz (Cementerio General) to Puno, Peru (Terminal Terrestre Puno) *Puno (Plaza del Faro) *Uros Islands (Uros Tupirmarka Lodge) *Taquile Island (Hualianopampa) *Amantaní Island (Amantaní Island Lookout, Camino al Mirador) In the Roadblock for this Leg, one team member had to take apart a tent made out of totora (totora is like straw but made out of reeds) and then wrap the totora into 10 even bundles. They had to load the 10 bundles into a boat made out of totora and row the boat 180 metres across the channel to another island and unload the bundles to receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Production and Construction. In Production, teams had to make their way on foot to a nearby farm and make 20 adobe bricks using a mold and the provided materials (clay, straw and water) to receive their next clue. In Construction, teams had to make their way on foot to the island's new school which was under construction, where they had to lay 40 adobe bricks on a classroom wall which was being built. If the mason was satisfied with the job, he would give them the next clue. Additional notes *Teams traveled by hydrofoil around Lake Titicaca during this Leg of the race. 'Leg 3 (Peru)' * Puno (Estación de Ferrocarril) to Cuzco (Estación Huanchac) *Maras (Action Valley) *Cuzco (Sacsayhuamán) *Cuzco (Kusikuy) *Cuzco (Arco de Santa Clara) During the Pit Stop, all teams were transported by train to Estación Huanchac in Cuzco for the start of this Leg. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to complete the highest bungee jump in South America to receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between two activities seen during the Inti Raymi festival, Parading Along or Drumming to the Song. Both Detours required teams to don traditional Inti Raymi costumes. In Parading Along, teams had to choose an Inca Queen sitting on her parade float. With the help of 10 locals, teams had to carry the queen on her float around the parade course which was 600 metres long, to receive the next clue from the queen. If teams took a break from carrying the float at any time, they would have to restart the course. In Drumming to the Song, each team member had to collect a marching drum and learn a festival circle dance, while playing a specific rhythm on the drum. If teams could execute the two minute performance without any mistakes, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks *At the Kusikuy restaurant, teams had to eat 1.4 kilograms of Peruvian meat delicacies, which included alpaca, llama, guinea pig and ostrich. 'Leg 4 (Peru → Australia)' * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Sydney Airport) *Cromer (Middle Creek Reserve) * Palm Beach (Palm Beach Wharf) to Ettalong Beach (Ettalong Beach Wharf) *Mulbring (Wallis Creek Watergarden Nursery) *Salamander Bay (Toboggan Hill Park) *Fullerton Cove (Stockton Beach - MV Sygna) For this Leg's Speed Bump, Shelly & Stephanie had to windsurf 150 metres across the lake to a buoy, where they would hop on paddleboards and paddle back to where they began the Speed Bump, in order to continue racing. In this Leg's Fast Forward, one team had to make their way to Jump Rock in Warriewood, where both team members had to take a terrifying freefall jump off the cliff into the water below to win the Fast Forward. This Leg's Detour required teams to choose between Trim It Down or What Goes Up. In Trim It Down, teams had to drive to the Hunter Valley Gardens, where teams had to use secateurs and a chainsaw to trim down a hedge so it formed the shape of a kangaroo. If the hedge looked similar to a kangaroo, the gardener would hand them their next clue. In What Goes Up, teams had to drive themselves to Maitland Airport where they suited up in safety gear, boarded a plane and were flown up into the sky. Both team members had to tandem skydive out of the aircraft with an instructor. When they reached the ground, they would receive their next clue. This Leg's Roadblock required one team member to search the park for an Aboriginal elder, who would tell team members an Aboriginal Dreamtime story (teams were allowed to take notes while listening). Enclosed in the clue was a decoder key which listed artistic symbols and their meanings, which represented words from the Dreamtime story which they just heard from the elder. Using the decoder and what they remembered from the story, they had to figure out the sequence of art symbols if they were to match up with the story. Once they thought they had memorised the sequence, they had to enter the maze (without their notes), where the artistic Dreamtime symbols were painted on the walls of the maze. If they followed the correct sequence of symbols that matched up to the story, they eventually found their next clue in the maze. 'Leg 5 (Australia → Cambodia)' * Sydney (Sydney Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap International Airport) *Siem Reap (Angkor Wat) *Siem Reap (South Gate Bridge) *Siem Reap (Aki Ra's Landmine Museum) * Moat Peam (Moat Peam Boat Pier) to Chong Khneas (Trường Học Việt Nam) In this Leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Faces and Phases. In Faces, teams had to make their way to Bayon, a Khmer temple, where 90 performers wearing masks that represented the stone faces of the temple were walking around the complex. If teams saw a performer wearing the mask that matched the stone face they were standing next to, they could ask him for their next clue. In Phases, teams had to make their way to Phnom Bakheng, a Hindu temple, which has been called 'an astronomical calendar in stone' by many historians. To receive their next clue, teams had to find out how many days were in each of the 4 lunar phases (27). Their only clue was that the central tower of the temple was the Earth's axis and every other tower in the temple represented days. Teams would have to figure out that the total number of the other towers (108) would need to be divided by 4 (because 4 represented the lunar phases) to give them the answer - 27 days in 1 lunar phase. This Leg's Roadblock required one team member to search a marked 200m2 area of the rice fields to find a land mine warning sign. Once they found one, with the assistance of a de-miner, they had to remove the land mine (the land mine had already been deactivated) and bring it back to the museum, to receive their next clue. Three decades of war in Cambodia resulted in the country being showered with land mines, and over 40,000 Cambodians have suffered injuries and fatalities in attempt to remove the landmines that still have not been found to this day. 'Leg 6 (Cambodia)' *Siem Reap (Siem Reap Crocodile Farm) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap International Airport) to Koh Kong (Koh Kong Airport) *Koh Kong (Dong Tong Market) *Smach Mean Chey District (Peam Krasaop Wildlife Sanctuary) * Koh Andet Island (4 Rivers Floating Lodge) In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to pull themselves along a 50 metre aerial rope course which was suspended above the crocodile pens. Once they reached the end of the course, they would receive their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Fishy Bustle and Khmer Hustle. In Fishy Bustle, teams had to make their way to the Koh Kong Fish Market, where they would observe a Siamese fighting fish (which is native to Cambodia) in its tank. Then they had to go to the other end of the market and search amongst 70 fish tanks to find the fish's twin, scoop it out of the tank and bring it back to the other tank. When the twin fish were both in the same tank, teams would receive their next clue. In Khmer Hustle, teams had to make their way to the sporting grounds of Koh Kong High School, where they would compete in traditional Khmer wrestling. Both team members were to don wrestling costumes before entering a wrestling circle. Teams had to wrestle a professional Khmer wrestler until he fell out of the circle, to receive their next clue. Additional tasks *Upon arriving at Siem Reap International Airport, teams had to find a marked counter in the domestic terminal, where they would sign up for one of two charter flights to Koh Kong for the next morning. The first 3 teams to sign up would be arriving in Koh Kong at 8:00am and the remaining 4 teams would be arriving at 9:00am. 'Leg 7 (Cambodia → Mozambique)' * Koh Kong (Koh Kong Airport) to Nampula, Mozambique (Nampula Airport) *Nampula (Feira de Domingo) *Nampula (Orfanato Evaniafrica Orphanage) *Monzuele (Lake Pehpe) *Island of Mozambique (Fort São Sebastião) In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to search the market for the Ialapane Workshop, where they would have to sand down 12 slats, so they were smooth enough to the satisfaction of the craftsman. Once they were done, they had to install all 12 slats properly into the bed frame and then coat the entire bed frame with lacquer. After they finished coating the bed frame, they had to move it out to the drying area to receive their next clue. In this Leg's Detour, teams had the choice of Cotton Load or Cattle Run. Both Detour options required teams to travel to the town of Ribaue. In Cotton Load, teams had to follow a marked path to the cotton fields, where each team member would have to harvest enough cotton to fill up 2 sacks. Once teams had their 4 full sacks, they had to make their way back to the Ribaue Railway Station and load the sacks onto the cargo carriage of the train to receive their next clue. In Cattle Run, teams had to take 4 cows off the animal carriage of the train and guide them from the station along a marked 600 metre path to a farm. Once at the farm, they had to get all 4 cows in a marked square at the same time to receive their next clue. For this Leg's Speed Bump, Shelly & Stephanie had to construct a drying table for fish known as a dagaa, using the materials provided (hammer, nails, saw, mesh and wood). Once it was built, they had to stack the provided fish on it before they could continue racing. Additional tasks *After finishing the Roadblock, teams had to collect a finished bed frame and carry it 1.7 kilometres through the streets of Nampula to the Orfanato Evaniafrica Orphanage to receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Mozambique → Tanzania)' * Nampula (Nampula Airport) to Dar es Salaam, Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) * Dar es Salaam (Tazara Railway Station) to Kigoma (Kigoma Station) *Ujiji (Dr. Livingstone Memorial) *Kibirizi (Kibirizi Beach Fish Market) * Kibirizi (Kibirizi Beach) to Gombe Stream National Park (Gombe Forest Lodge) *Gombe Stream National Park (Jane's Peak) To win the second Fast Forward of the race, one team had to make their way to the Port of Kigoma, where they were given a list of 20 passengers who needed to board the MV Liemba ferry which was bound for Rwanda. They had to search the crowd at the port for all 20 passengers, before taking them to a smaller boat at the port. The small boat took the team and their passengers to the MV Liemba which was waiting out in the bay, and using only a rope, they had to figure out how to get all 20 passengers up on deck. The first team that had all their passengers on the ferry would win the Fast Forward. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Grind and Find. Both Detour options required teams to travel to the Kibirizi Coffee Plantation in Kibirizi. In Grind, teams had to collect 4 heavy sacks of coffee beans and carry them to the plantation's processing centre. There, they had to unload the beans into a grinder and taking turns, they had to manually grind all the beans so they were eventually turned into a powdery mixture. Once the task was done, they would receive their next clue. In Find, teams also had to collect 4 heavy sacks of coffee beans and carry them out to the drying area in the plantation fields. There, they had to unload all the beans and search through them for one yellow bean. Once they found it, they could exchange it for their next clue. In the Roadblock for this Leg, one team member was given a written guide on African animals and their faeces, and using the provided description of chimpanzee faeces, they had to attempt to follow a trail of chimpanzee faeces through the national park, which would eventually lead them to their awaiting teammate and the next Pit Stop. Additional tasks *The clue at Kigoma Station instructed teams to make their way to Ujiji and find the location where famous explorers Dr. David Livingstone and Sir Henry Morten Stanley first met. This would lead them to the Dr. Livingstone Monument, where they would find their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Tanzania → Croatia → Slovenia)' * Kigoma (Kigoma Airport) to Zagreb, Croatia (Zagreb Airport) *Zagreb (Maksimir Tennis Centre) *Zagreb (Bundek Park) *Zagreb (King Tomislav Square) * Zagreb (Zagreb Central Station) to Ljubljana, Slovenia (Ljubljana railway station) *Divača (Skrateljnova Hisa Museum) *Ljubljana (Ljubljana Puppet Theatre) *Ljubljana (Prešeren Square - Prešeren Monument) *Bled (Bled Castle) In this Leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to play against a professional sportsman in a Croatian form of bowls known as boćanje. They had to search the sporting facility for the marked boćanje courts and roll a small metal ball along the ground to hit a red and yellow ball 5 metres away. The team member and the sporting professional would take turns attempting to hit the ball, but if the sportsman hit it first, the red and yellow ball would be moved back 1 metre further away and the game would restart. If the team member hit the red and yellow ball first, the sporting coach would give them their next clue. The first Detour of the Leg was a choice between Rotation and Creation. In Rotation, teams had to search the park for a playground where they would repair a traditional medieval carousel known as a ringišpil. Using the provided 4 baskets, 50 metres of rope and a knife, teams had to attach the baskets to the carousel structure. If the carousel had been repaired for safety, they had to convince four children in the park to ride the carousel. If they could spin the carousel for 10 rotations without any mechanical failures, they would receive their next clue. if there was a problem, they would have to fix it and start the 10 rotations again. In Creation, teams had to find a marked stall in the park and paint different patterns on 20 eggs, a Croatian Easter tradition called Pisanica. If the decorater was satisfied with the egg art, teams would receive their next clue. In this Leg's second Detour, teams had to choose between Horse Around or Underground. In Horse Around, teams had to drive to the Lipica Stud Farm in Lipica and find the marked stables, where they would choose a horse to clean and groom. After scrubbing down the chosen horse at the wash sheds, teams had to dry it off before saddling and bridling properly to receive the next clue. In Underground, teams had to drive themselves to the Vilenica Cave in Lokev and descend on foot into the cave and find the source of the Divje Babe, which teams had to figure out that the Divje Babe was an anicent Slovenian flute. Once they found the fairy in the cave playing the flute, she would give them their next clue. In the Leg's second Roadblock, one team member had to enter the puppet theatre and watch a two minute puppet dance show. When it finished, they had to go backstage where 30 actors were dressed up as life-size puppets, but only five of them were dressed up exactly like one of the puppets in the performance. If they identified someone who was dressed up like one of the puppets in the show, the puppet master would give them their next clue. If they got it wrong, they would have to watch the puppet show again before their next attempt at identifying. Additional tasks *After completing the second Roadblock, traveling on foot, teams had to obtain three numbers along the Ljubljanica River which would give them a combination from which they would be able to find their next clue. To find the three numbers, teams had to count - the number of sluice gates that link Cukrarna and Vraz Square (3); three times the number of dragons guarding Dragon Bridge (12); and the number of padlocks on Butchers Bridge that have a red and yellow sticker on them (1800). With the help of locals, teams would figure out that the combination (3-12-1800) was the birthdate of Slovenian poet France Prešeren, and they had to find a location corresponding to him. This would lead them to figure out that they were looking for the Prešeren Monument. *At the Prešeren Monument, teams received a scroll which had France Prešeren's poem A Farewell to My Youth written on it, and had to figure out the two bold words in the poem, bled and castles, would give them the location of the next Pit Stop - Bled Castle. 'Leg 10 (Slovenia → France)' * Ljubljana (Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Paris (Champ de Mars) * Paris (Gare Saint-Lazare) to Vernon (Gare de Vernon) *Giverny (Les Jardins de Claude Monet) *Mantes-la-Ville (Buffet Crampon) *Vernouillet (Château de Vernouillet) In this Leg's Detour, teams had a choice between Charade or Displayed. In Charade, teams had to make their way on foot to the Esplanade du Trocadéro, where 180 mime artists were re-enacting objects that started with a specific letter of the alphabet (for example, the mime artist re-enacting a ladder, lunchbox or a laptop would be L). Once they were there, they had to find the 4 mime artists that were re-enacting the letters L, O, V and E, who would each give teams a rose with a tag attached to it. Written on each tag was was the French name for each of the 4 seasons. Teams were told that the tags would guide them to their next location, and at the location they had to give the roses to a French maiden. Once they figured out they had to go to the Four Seasons Hotel, they had to make their way there on foot and find the maiden to receive their next clue. In Displayed, teams had to dress up as postal workers and then make their way on foot to Le Beaujolais to collect a large wrapped up painting. They then had to figure out how to transport the painting to the Galerie Maeght. Teams could only get to the gallery by foot or métro. Once they made their delivery, they received their next clue. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to listen to an E flat clarinet play a tune, then a B flat clarinet play the same tune. If they thought they were familiar with the sounds, they had to enter the Buffet Crampon, one of the world's most prominent musical instrument factories, where 400 clarinets were lined up. Out of all the clarinets, only 6 of them were E flat clarinets, and to receive the next clue, the team member had to identify one of the E flat clarinets. Team members were allowed to blow on the clarinet, inspect it and check it out in any way they liked. If they identified an E flat clarinet, they received their next clue. Teams were not allowed to go back and listen to the clarinets being played by the professional musicians. 'Leg 11 (France → United States)' * Paris (Charles de Gaulle Airport) to Baltimore, Maryland, United States (Baltimore-Washington International Airport) *Baltimore (Federal Hill Park) *Sparrows Point (Miller's Island Crab Pot Supply) *Baltimore (Natty Boh Tower) *Baltimore (Edgar Allan Poe House and Museum) *Baltimore (Oriole Park at Camden Yards) *Baltimore (Mount Clare) In the final Roadblock of the race, one team member paid homage to Category:Browse